


The only heaven I'll be sent to

by will_p



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cats, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eruri Weekend 2016, Fix-It, M/M, Old Married Couple, Post-War, So Married, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, a fuckload of cats
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avranno pure vinto la guerra, ma Levi non ha ancora smesso di combattere, e quest'ultima battaglia sembra già persa prima ancora di cominciare.</p><p>Riuscirà mai a far capire ai gatti che non possono salire sul divano se Erwin continua a lasciarli entrare in casa di nascosto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only heaven I'll be sent to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perlina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlina/gifts).



> Scritta per il secondo giorno dell'[Eruri Weekend 2016](http://eruriweek.tumblr.com/post/149084963540/eruri-weekend-2016-the-poll-is-closed-thanks) (prompt: _canon divergence/alternative ending_ \- in questo caso: nessuno muore nella Battaglia di Shiganshina, scoprono cosa c'è nella cantina, finisce la guerra, l'umanità esce dalle mura, everybody's happy) nonché per la mia dolce metà, perché dopo averle cagato il cazzo per mettersi in pari con il manga di SnK le dovevo una fix-it fic.
> 
> Ciao, io sono Will, e la mia specialità sono i gatti.
> 
> Titolo @ _Take Me To Church_ \- Hozier.

L’aria profuma di zuppa quando Levi torna a casa quella sera.  
  
Nonostante abbia passato tutto il giorno nella fattoria Reiss lì vicino e ora sia stanco morto - è contento di dare una mano con l’orfanotrofio, ma per certi aspetti stare dietro a un branco di marmocchi è più impegnativo che badare a un intero plotone di reclute: almeno nessuno dei suoi uomini, per quanto idioti, aveva mai provato a mangiarsi la terra - si ritrova a sorridere da solo mentre chiude la porta e si toglie gli stivali sporchi all’ingresso.  
  
La finestra della cucina guarda dritta a ovest, verso il mare, e le ultime luci del tramonto hanno dipinto d’arancio ogni cosa - le tende candide, il piccolo tavolo nell’angolo, le mensole cariche di spezie ed erbe a essiccare. Erwin è di spalle, ai fornelli, con la maglia scura che Levi adora rubargli e i capelli che sembrano brillare d’oro, e l’atmosfera sembra quasi sospesa, irreale. Levi si ferma sulla soglia, quasi senza rendersene conto, e per un secondo la scena assomiglia così tanto a tutto ciò in cui non osava sperare durante la guerra che il saluto gli si perde in gola, che trattiene il fiato come un bambino per paura che il sogno scompaia.  
  
Poi Erwin fa una scoreggia, e i suoi sogni non erano _proprio_ così.  
  
“Sei disgustoso,” dice, e quando Erwin si volta sorpreso non ha nemmeno la decenza di sembrare un po’ colpevole. “Vai in bagno.”  
  
“Ma dopo si brucia la cena.”  
  
“Non è una scusa,” dice, ma Erwin tira su un cucchiaio di zuppa e lo fa ondeggiare nella sua direzione, ed è difficile restare indignato quando non hai avuto tempo per pranzare. Erwin non cucina granché, perché non è così facile mettersi ai fornelli con una mano sola, ma le sue zuppe sono sempre ottime (anche se non c’è un pezzo di verdura tagliato uguale all’altro).  
  
Erwin sorride e gli fa spazio di fronte alla pentola appena Levi smette di guardarlo male e si decide a raggiungerlo. “Tutto bene alla fattoria?”  
  
“Mh,” dice, chiudendo gli occhi per un istante mentre il sapore squisito della zuppa gli riempie la bocca e gli scalda il petto. Pensava che tenere tutte quelle piantine di erbe aromatiche in giardino fosse un’idiozia, ma oh, se ne valeva la pena. “Abbiamo finito di riparare il tetto del secondo edificio, adesso le nuove stanze sono pronte. Qualche settimana e saranno pronti per ospitare anche altri bambini,” continua, prendendo un pizzico di sale - di cui sono _ricchi_ \- per aggiustare la zuppa.  
  
Sono ricchi un po’ di tutto, adesso. Ogni giorno sembra che scoprano nuove terre e che subito ci spuntino sopra nuovi insediamenti, villaggi o stazioni di posta o vere e proprie città sempre più vivaci e sempre più grandi, come quella non distante da loro, e gli orfanotrofi Reiss sono solo uno dei modi con cui la regina cerca di far sì che nessuno venga escluso dalla ricchezza; è quello che sta più a cuore a Levi, però.  
  
Non avevano nemmeno dovuto chiamarlo. Avevano annunciato che nella loro nuova città sarebbe stato fondato un orfanotrofio, e il giorno dopo Levi era alla fattoria prescelta, braccia incrociate e sguardo cupo, pronto a prendere a calci chiunque osasse fare un lavoro mediocre. Voleva sparire una volta sistemata la fattoria, prima che arrivassero i bambini, ma i lavori da fare sembrano non finire mai e si è reso conto che _gli piace_ , dare una mano nella fattoria. Gli piace, per una volta, usare le mani per _creare_ qualcosa.  
  
Gli piace anche stare in mezzo ai marmocchi, anche se Erwin è l’unico a cui l’abbia mai detto.  
  
“Oh, dimenticavo.” Tira fuori da una tasca un foglio piegato con cura e lo passa a Erwin, mescolando distrattamente la zuppa al posto suo. “Katrina mi ha detto di darti questo.”  
  
“Katrina… la bambina con i capelli rossi, vero? Cosa… oh.”  
  
“Vogliono sapere quand’è che tornerai a leggergli qualcosa,” dice Levi, guardando di sottecchi Erwin, imbambolato a fissare il disegno in silenzio.  
  
È stata più o meno anche la sua reazione, quando la piccola gli è trotterellata incontro e gli ha messo in mano quel foglio.  
  
Sono loro, nel disegno. Lui, Erwin, il cottage - che nessuno dei bambini ha mai visto, ma Levi ha il brutto vizio di parlare a vanvera di Erwin e della casa mentre lavora e i marmocchi hanno il brutto vizio di stargli appiccicati in ogni momento -, il tutto immortalato in tratti incerti e colori sgargianti; sono poco più che omini stilizzati circondati da una casetta storta e alberi squadrati, ma il piccolo Erwin nel disegno ha due bei trattini spessi sopra gli occhi celesti e c’è un piccolissimo sorriso sulla faccia del piccolo Levi, e lui _potrebbe_ aver avuto bisogno di un momento per ricomporsi prima di ringraziare Katrina.  
  
Erwin sbatte le palpebre, gli occhi sospettosamente lucidi, poi si schiarisce la voce. “Quando vogliono,” replica, senza staccare gli occhi dal disegno; poi, dopo una lunga pausa: “È molto bello.”  
  
Levi sbuffa. “È orrendo,” dice, spegnendo il fornello sotto la zuppa. “Dobbiamo trovare una cornice per appenderlo.”  
  
Erwin finalmente alza lo sguardo, e gli sorride. “Come pensi che starebbe sopra il camino?”  
  
Dovrebbe portare la zuppa in tavola prima che si raffreddi, ma per il momento è più urgente tirare giù Erwin per il collo della maglia e alzarsi sulle punte per baciarlo.

*

In realtà il cottage è stato un incidente.  
  
Finita la guerra sono stati _mesi_ a lavorare come mai in vita loro, settimane a gettare le basi per un mondo nuovo mentre le mura sbriciolavano al suolo, un giorno dopo l’altro a guidare esplorazioni, pianificare strade, organizzare spostamenti, senza avere quasi il tempo per respirare - finché non sono arrivati al mare.  
  
È abbastanza sicuro che Eren e Armin se la siano fatta addosso, quando si sono trovati davanti tutta quell’acqua, ed è solo grazie a Mikasa che gli eroi della guerra non sono annegati sotto un’onda troppo alta.  
  
Ma Levi aveva guardato il mare, e si era guardato indietro, e mentre la vastità di quello che avevano davanti si univa alla vastità di quello che si erano lasciati alle spalle e rischiava di soffocarlo, aveva guardato Erwin, ancora al suo fianco, _sempre_ al suo fianco, nonostante tutto, e si era detto: basta.  
  
Avevano dato abbastanza. Avevano visto abbastanza. Se davvero era un mondo libero, questo, allora erano anche liberi di poter scegliere del loro destino, e la verità è che erano così stanchi. Si meritavano, finalmente, di riposare.  
  
Il giorno successivo Erwin aveva dato il suo pendente ad Hanji e si erano messi a cercare casa lì vicino. Dopotutto c’era pur sempre bisogno di aiuto, nelle nuove città, e nessuno dei due aveva legami con le vecchie.  
  
Il loro cottage non è vicino alla costa, però; c’è qualcosa di angosciante in tutta quell’acqua che va avanti e avanti e avanti all’infinito fino a perdersi col cielo, e solo dei folli come Eren, Mikasa e Armin penserebbero di mettere su casa direttamente sulla sabbia. Erwin dice che un po’ di disagio è normale, dopo una vita circondati da mura altissime, ma per Levi è soltanto buon senso - tutta quella cazzo di sabbia è un incubo da pulire.  
  
La loro è una piccola casa in campagna, con la vista del mare a una distanza rispettabile e un bosco di piante dalla chioma a punta più a nord, costruito a tempo di record sulle fondamenta di una vecchia casa in rovina da secoli, perché a che serve aver salvato la pelle a un plotone di marmocchi se non puoi sfruttarli per aiutarti a fare lavori pesanti? Non è una reggia, quattro stanze sotto un tetto di legno e un piccolo orto sul retro, ma è perfetto per loro.  
  
Avevano pensato brevemente di prendere casa nella neonata città lì vicino, ma dopo quasi un anno dalla vittoria le loro facce erano ancora troppo conosciute e c’era troppa gente che tentava di fermare l’ex-Capitano Levi per strada per vomitare complimenti sul soldato più forte dell’umanità, troppa gente che nascondeva bisbigli avvelenati e occhiatacce dietro segni di rispetto al passaggio dell’ex-Comandante Smith. Gli era bastata una sola occhiata a Erwin - la schiena rigida mentre camminavano tra la gente, il sorriso blando e lo sguardo vuoto fisso dritto davanti a sé senza guardarsi intorno - per decidere di girare i tacchi e portarlo il più lontano possibile.  
  
Non ha fatto tutta questa fatica per iniziare una nuova vita fuori dalle fogne per fermarsi a vivere in mezzo alla feccia.  
  
Il loro cottage non è proprio _il più lontano possibile_ , perché nessuno dei due vuole davvero fare l’eremita - Levi ha la sua fattoria di orfani da tenere d’occhio, Erwin si rifiuta di vivere a più di un giorno di viaggio da una biblioteca -, ma è abbastanza fuori mano da garantirgli un po’ di pace. Non tanta, perché non c’è settimana che passi senza che Historia o Armin o chissà chi altro mandi qualche lettera a Erwin chiedendo pareri o consigli sul dramma del giorno, ma quanto basta. Sarebbero più tranquilli se a parte i loro marmocchi al governo ci fosse qualcun altro in grado di allacciarsi le scarpe da solo, ma finché si limitano a rompere i coglioni via carta e non di persona non è così grave.  
  
Hanji, ovviamente, è un altro conto.  
  
“Ehi, Nuovo Moblit, levati.”  
  
Il ragazzino alle spalle della sedia di Hanji, capelli color paglia e occhi sgranati da quando Levi ha aperto la porta con un grembiule legato sopra i vestiti, fa un verso da topo schiacciato e si sposta di corsa come se Levi stesse brandendo una spada e non un vassoio con quattro tazze di tè fumante sopra. Levi scambia un’occhiata con Erwin, stringe le labbra per non scoppiare a ridere, e posa il vassoio sul tavolo per distribuire le tazze. “Dov’è il vecchio Moblit?”  
  
“Sempre nel mio cuore,” dice Hanji. Prende la tazza dalle mani di Levi con un enorme sorriso di ringraziamento e poi si scotta immediatamente la lingua cercando di buttare giù mezzo tè in un colpo solo, come sempre. “E giù in città, a litigare con l’editore. Vogliono qualcosa come il doppio dei soldi perché non si aspettavano che nel libro ci sarebbero state tutte quelle illustrazioni. Ti rendi conto? In un _manuale di botanica_!”  
  
“Fagli fare i disegni più piccoli,” dice Levi, sedendosi accanto a Erwin, e poi nasconde un sorrisetto dietro la tazza quando Hanji si strozza con un sorso e inizia a urlare su quanto sia _importante_ che le illustrazioni siano _accurate_ e _precise_ e tutte altre cose che gli ha già spiegato quelle due o trecento volte. Erwin gli lancia un’occhiataccia in tralice mentre Hanji va avanti ancora e ancora sulla necessità delle appendici a colori, e Levi scrolla una spalla. Ogni tanto gli mancano le tirate di Hanji, e allora?  
  
“...e vogliono che facciamo anche qualcosa sulla fauna delle regioni del nord, ma come pretendono che lo scriviamo se ci fanno storie per le illustrazioni un libro di botanica? Sono _piante_! Sono tutte verdi! Ma ehi, questo mi ricorda - Erwin, ti ho portato il resto degli appunti di Armin per quell’atlante,” dice alla fine, fermandosi per fare un respiro profondo e un lungo sorso di tè, gesticolando con la mano libera verso il Nuovo Moblit, che produce subito un pacco di fogli scritti fitti fitti dalle profondità della borsa di Hanji e li porge con reverenza a Erwin.  
  
“Grazie.” Erwin sorride, con un cenno verso la sedia rimasta libera attorno al tavolo. “Ti prego, siediti.”  
  
Il ragazzino balbetta qualcosa di incomprensibile e fissa Erwin come se avesse visto un titano, poi fissa _Levi_ come se ne avesse visto un altro, e sbianca quando Levi risponde con un sopracciglio alzato. “Si sta freddando il tè,” dice, con il tono che usa con i mocciosi della fattoria quando non vogliono lavarsi le mani dopo aver lavorato nell’orto, e il ragazzino diventa paonazzo e quasi si versa il tè addosso nella fretta di prenderlo e stringersi la tazza al petto. Restando in piedi.  
  
Il vero Moblit ha i nervi più saldi, decisamente.  
  
“Levi, non torturare Floch,” lo rimprovera Hanji, ma è chiaro che, come lui, sta cercando di non ridere dietro la propria tazza. “Pensavo che la pensione ti avesse addolcito.”  
  
“Sono sempre stato dolce.”  
  
Ad Hanji esce il tè dal naso, e Floch sembra a tanto così dal farsela sotto. “Eppure non vuoi far entrare i gatti in casa,” mormora Erwin, invece, staccando gli occhi dalla sua pila di appunti per lanciargli uno sguardo divertito.  
  
“Perché pisciano ovunque.”  
  
“Ah, quindi quello non può stare lì?” dice Hanji, candidamente, indicando qualcosa alle loro spalle.  
  
Levi s’irrigidisce. Posa la tazza sul suo piattino, fa un respiro profondo, si gira con tutta la lentezza del mondo e lì, dentro la _sua_ credenza, tra le _sue_ provviste di tè, c’è un grosso gatto tigrato che annusa l’aria e sembra ridersela sotto i baffi.  
  
“SCENDI SUBITO DA LÍ BRUTTO -”

*

Anche i gatti sono stati un incidente.  
  
Tanto per cominciare ce n’era solo uno, all’inizio.  
  
Erano entrambi in giardino - Levi a sistemare l’orto, cioè, e Erwin col culo per terra a fingere di rendersi utile leggendo consigli da un manuale di giardinaggio che Hanji gli aveva regalato come scherzo - quando dal nulla, o più probabilmente da una delle fattorie che avevano preso a spuntare nei dintorni, era arrivato un grosso gatto rosso, con gli occhi di un azzurro acquoso e una coda foltissima, si era arrampicato in grembo a Erwin, e lì si era acciambellato.  
  
Nessuno dei due aveva saputo bene come reagire, ma poi Erwin aveva provato ad accarezzarlo piano, e dopo un lungo momento in cui l’aveva studiato con i suoi occhioni intelligenti il gatto aveva iniziato a fare forte le fusa.  
  
In fondo un gatto fa sempre comodo in campagna, no? Tiene lontani i ratti.  
  
Ma un mese dopo Levi era entrato nelle stalle della fattoria Reiss e in un angolo, tra la paglia, aveva trovato due gattini minuscoli, una piccola palla di pelo grigia e una nera e rossiccia ancora più piccola, neanche l’ombra di una mamma gatta in tutta la fattoria, e lasciarli lì era stato impossibile. Li avrebbero calpestati i cavalli, ecco. E alla fattoria avevano già abbastanza da fare stando dietro ai piccoli umani, non avrebbero avuto tempo per badare a due gattini.  
  
Così aveva avvolto le due palle di pelo in una maglia (che poi era finita dritta nella spazzatura, perché le due bestie schifose ci avevano subito pisciato dentro tutti contenti) e i gatti nel loro giardino erano diventati tre.  
  
E dopo i due fratellini - un maschietto, quello grigio, e una femmina, o almeno così aveva detto Hanji dopo avergli dato un’occhiata, appena smesso di ridere perché aveva trovato le due palle di pelo appese ai pantaloni di Levi - doveva essere scattato _qualcosa_ , perché sempre più gatti avevano iniziato a presentarsi alla loro porta.  
  
(“Erwin, dobbiamo liberarci di tutte queste bestie pulciose.”  
  
“Ma Levi…”  
  
“...merda.”)  
  
Non sanno più neanche loro quanti gatti abbiano. C’è l’enorme tigrato che si diverte a ficcare il naso ovunque e a stare a fissarli dall’alto come se ridesse di loro, una gattina color miele che gironzola sempre tra le gambe di Levi quando è fuori a stendere il bucato strusciandosi affettuosamente, un gattaccio nero con un orecchio mezzo tagliato che continua a pisciare nei fiori di Levi e uno di questi giorni diventerà un bellissimo scendiletto e chissà quanti altri. Alcuni vanno e vengono, altri - come il primo gattone rosso o i due trovatelli - vivono più o meno fissi nel loro giardino, miagolando puntuali ogni mattina all’alba per essere sfamati, e la situazione è… bizzarra. Non brutta, però, a parte per i loro fiori. Non c’è più un ratto nel raggio di chilometri (e nonostante tutto i gatti stanno diventando tutti sferici, perché Levi continua a dargli avanzi di nascosto e lo stesso, ha scoperto dopo mesi, fa anche Erwin) e in fondo tengono compagnia.  
  
L’unica cosa importante però, _l’unica_ , è che i gatti non entrino in casa.  
  
Cosa più semplice a dirsi che a farsi, visto che Erwin continua a “dimenticarsi” le finestre aperte e poi lasciare che le bestiacce si rotolino su tutti i loro mobili.  
  
“Ohi, Erwin?”  
  
La finestra della cucina era di nuovo aperta, e Levi è pronto a lanciarci via qualche felino. Entra in salotto, seguendo la bella fila ordinata di impronte di zampette impolverate lasciata sul suo povero pavimento, pronto a lanciare _Erwin_ fuori dalla finestra, se per miracolo di gatti non ci fosse l’ombra, quando vede cosa c’è sul divano e… si sgonfia.  
  
C’è Erwin che dorme, il collo piegato in una posizione scomoda e un libro aperto scivolato a terra da dove doveva esserselo appoggiato sul petto, ed è letteralmente _sommerso_ di gatti. I due fratellini sono stretti tra i suoi piedi, abbracciati l’un l’altra in un mucchio confuso di pelo grigio e nero-rossiccio, e c’è il gatto tigrato allungato tra lui e lo schienale del divano insieme a una gatta bianca addormentata con una zampa appoggiata alla sua coscia, e il vecchio gatto rosso al posto d’onore spalmato come una coperta sul petto di Erwin.  
  
È ridicolo. E anti-igienico. E non ha mai visto Erwin dormire così pacificamente.  
  
Raccoglie il libro caduto, mettendolo in cima a una delle tante pile che costellano la stanza e che forse odierebbe, se non avesse passato tutto l’inverno ad ascoltare Erwin leggerglieli abbracciato a lui di fronte al camino, e sospira.  
  
“...’vi?”  
  
“Fa’ spazio,” mormora, arrampicandosi un po’ sul bordo del divano un po’ su Erwin stesso con un gran brontolio di gatti, e il braccio di Erwin scatta a cingergli la schiena e tenerlo al sicuro senza che il proprietario sia ancora completamente sveglio.  
  
Erwin gli sorride lentamente, gli occhi appena socchiusi e i lineamenti addolciti dal sonno, e Levi cerca di mettersi comodo stretto a lui su un filo di divano mentre sente un fiore di calore sbocciargli in petto.  
  
Il gattone rosso gli sbatte la coda sul naso.  
  
“Non so proprio da dove siano entrati,” dice Erwin, l’immagine dell’innocenza, con il segno della piega del cuscino su una guancia e completamente ricoperto di gatti, e Levi…  
  
Levi scoppia a ridere. “Basta,” dice, riprendendo fiato, e accarezza tra le orecchie il gatto rosso con cui deve battersi per usare Erwin come cuscino. “Mi arrendo.” La micia tra i piedi di Erwin si districa dal fratello quanto basta per fissare uno dei piedi di Levi con due pupille enormi e provare a morderlo, e dannazione, sta facendo un discorso serio, deve smetterla di sorridere come un cretino. “Falli entrare, falli rotolare dove ti pare, fagli perdere pelo su tutto il divano, al diavolo.”  
  
Qualcuno dei gatti protesta quando Erwin si sposta, ma Levi smette di farci caso quando si ritrova baciato in quel modo.  
  
Anche così, però, è necessaria una puntualizzazione.  
  
“Se pisciano in giro per casa pulisco con le tue camicie.”

*

Un giorno trova Erwin, circondato dalla sua solita corte di gatti, inginocchiato di fronte alla porta d’ingresso con un metro in mano e carta e matita appoggiati a terra di fronte a sé.  
  
Si appoggia per un po’ alla parete, sorseggiando il suo tè, a guardarlo mentre prende misure della parte bassa della porta e cerca di appuntare sul foglio con una matita che viene puntualmente rubata da uno dei gatti appena si azzarda a posarla a terra.  
  
“Che stai facendo?”  
  
Non ne avrà mai abbastanza del sorriso di Erwin quando si volta e lo vede. “Stavo pensando di montare una gattaiola,” spiega. “È quasi autunno, tra poco sarà troppo freddo per tenere le finestre aperte.”  
  
Levi fa un verso d’assenso e si stacca dalla parete. “Ti serve qualcosa?”  
  
“La cassetta degli attrezzi, per ora, se non ti dispiace.”  
  
Ci mette un po’ a ricordarsi dove l’abbia messa, ma alla fine la ritrova nello sgabuzzino sul retro dove tengono tutte le cianfrusaglie dimenticate. Dietro la cassetta, quando la sposta, vede la loro vecchia attrezzatura per il movimento tridimensionale, le lame opache nelle loro custodie e le cinghie buttate sopra alla rinfusa.  
  
Le fissa, per un secondo, poi richiude lo sgabuzzino. Torna dai suoi gatti, dal suo Erwin, dalla sua vita.  
  
Certe cose stanno meglio sotto la polvere.

**Author's Note:**

> GUARDATE CHE BELLA LA [LIAR](http://archiveofourown.org/users/liar) E [IL DISEGNO CHE HA FATTO CON ERWIN E I SUOI GATTI](http://littlewitchblogs.tumblr.com/post/149704351865/welcome-home-levi-inspired-by-pinacotheque-s) I'M #BLESSED


End file.
